Behind Her Gray Eyes
by TatianaMellark
Summary: Peeniss! Before games and maybe without games. Rating changed to M(sexual content)!
1. Chapter 1

Peetas POV:

I woke up to my mother screaming at the top of her lungs "Peeta get up! you're going to be late!" and then she walked away. The strong morning light hit me as I opened my eyes. I just wanted to stay lying there, I didn't even feel like moving a finger. I forced myself to get up & walked towards the only bathroom in my house. I stripped down and got into the small shower, jumping as the cold water hit my skin. Afterwards I dressed myself in jeans, a t-shirt and my now worn out boots. Walking downstairs I could hear my mother yelling at my brother for knocking down a jar of sugar. I walked right past the mess and made my way outside. As soon as I stepped outside I see her out of the corner of my eyes. She was walking hand in hand with her sister Prim. I couldn't help but stare at her beauty, the way her braid fell perfectly down her back, the way her t-shirt and jeans fit her perfectly and mostly her breath taking gray eyes. The eyes I have fallen for, while they yet refuse to know me. Just then Hawthorne walked up to her, she smiled at him and i felt a rush of jelousy run through me.

I stepped onto school grounds and heard my friend Tion yell my name, "Peeta! over here man!" he yelled. I walked over towards them refusing the urge I had to run over and speak to Katniss after Gale walked into his classroom. "Hey..." I said quietly. Tion shot me a strange look but I just ignored him. "Do you want to play soccer with us after school?" he said while signaling at the others: Wrono, Ifbert and Dane were now looking at me waiting for my answer. "Sure, but not a long game, I have to work a shift at the bakery today" I replied. They all nodded just as the bell rang.

I made my way towards room 22. Sitting down as the History teacher began to speak of How district 12 came to be the district we now know. I saw Katniss sit down next to the Window and as soon as she sat down, she glued her eyes on the forest that was about 30 feet away from it. I couldn't help but stare at her, who could? She is so beautiful and she doesn't even know it. She turned and looked at me for a second, my head moved away and I could feel myself blush lightly. After school I walked outside and began to play soccer with Tion. I noticed Katniss still hadn't come out of the building. I ignored it for a while. Now about thirty minutes had passed and still no sign of Katniss. I excused myself and walked inside just to check. As soon as my feet stepped inside the building I hear soft sobs. I followed them a bit worried. And there she was at my feet, lying there, her head on her knees while tears fell down from her beautiful gray eyes. "Katniss?" I whispered and she looked up. Right then I noticed that behind her beautiful gray eyes hid the un imaginable...pain.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as she saw me she tried to swallow and stop crying but she couldn't. I sat next to her and even though I know we had never spoken or even officially met, I wrapped my arm around her and rubbed her back. "Shhh, it's alright" I whispered. Her sobs were now becoming shorter and much less frantic; she began to breathe normally instead of gasping for air. After about six minutes sitting there she took her head off my shoulder and looked straight into my eyes, her eyes puffy and red and hollow, so different than the warm, beautiful gray eyes I have been secretly obsessing over for the past eleven years. "I'm sorry…" she whispered "I usually don't let myself cry in front of people, it's just..." and she trailed off and looked away. "You have nothing to be sorry about, things happen" I said when she turned to me again. I moved the tear filled hair that was stuck to her cheeks away, "What happened?" I asked. She took a deep breath "I was just walking and I guess some man was speaking loudly and for a second I…thought it was my dad, it just sounded so much like him" she whispered fighting the tears once again. I really didn't know what to respond, I could tell she was so hurt by this even after three years, and still I know she would never fully recover from her loss, I know I couldn't even think of losing my father, so I decided to lighten the mood. "I'm Peeta" I said holding out my hand. She looked confused at first but then she smiled holding back a laugh "Katniss" she said while shaking my hand. "Nice to finally meet you" I said. "Same here, even in these circumstances" she said with a slight laugh. I helped her up and walked her outside. "I have to go home now, but…thank you" she said looking down. "You're welcome" I said "Goodbye" is all she responded and began walking away. I stood there watching her until she was out of view.

I walked into the bakery and saw my dad still kneading some dough. It was now six o'clock and the bakery was closed "Dad, what are you doing?" I asked with a confused look on my face, we usually eat spoiled bread no one would want, since we couldn't really afford to eat fresh ones. "This is for dinner, remember today is Rye's birthday" oh right it is, today is the day he turns 16. I nodded "So you need any help?" he just shook his head. I walked passed with and went upstairs; my mom was now setting the table. "Peeta Mellark!" she screamed. "Do you have any idea of what time it is?" I lowered my head expecting her hand to meet with my face any second now. "Mom I just" and she cut me off slapping me, hard. "Go take a shower then go to your room and wait to be called for supper" and with that I ran off. After taking a shower I shut my door and threw myself on the bed. I realized I was smiling, not because of my mother obviously but because today was the first time I had an official encounter with Katniss Everdeen, after nine years of obsessing over this girl I had finally spoken to her, even if it was under the circumstances she was in, I still couldn't help myself. I was excited, to see if maybe now she and I could become friends, maybe even more, with time of course.

After Supper was over and Rye got his presents I walked back into my room. I grabbed my sketch pad and a pencil. I began to draw, letting the image in my mind be printed onto the paper by my hand and pencil. When I finished I realized what I just drew, I drew her, not just her but us, together smiling. Her beautiful gray eyes sparkling while we laughed, with her in my mind and the 'What if's' of tomorrow I barely got any sleep. I opened my eyes, feeling myself being shacked repeatedly. "Peeta! Get up already!" I heard Rye's voice scream while still shaking me. "Stop already! I'm up!" I said feeling agitated. He rolled his eyes obviously mad at my screaming and stomped his way outside of my room. I stripped down and showered then got dressed in the best pair of jeans and the nicest shirt I could find then tried to position my hair just the right way but my blonde curls had different plans. After a while I gave up and ran down the stairs "Bye dad!" I yelled before running out the door and into the street. My pace slowed down as I saw Prim and Katniss a couple feet in front of me. "So why is school so important?" I heard Prim ask her. "It just it Prim, you need to learn things to be able to work" she responded. I smiled and politely walked up next to her. She saw me and smiled. "Hi" she whispered under her breath. "Hello, and to you too" I said to prim. "Hi" she said giggling. "What's your name?" Prim asked "This is Peeta" Katniss said "And this is Prim" She said pointing at Prim, like if I didn't already know everything and everyone that was around Katniss. I smiled at Prim and she smiled back. When we got to school Prim skipped off to her class leaving me and Katniss alone. "Thank you, again, for…" she said with her eyes fixed on mine. "We all have the right to cry and feel upset sometimes" is all I could say before the bell rang. "Can I walk you to class?" I said hopeful my eyes staring at the ground. "Sure, I mean you have history now too right?" she said. I looked up at her "yeah" I said smiling. And with that we made our way towards the history class room. "Peeta when I said thank you I didn't mean just for yesterday, I meant…for everything" she said. I didn't understand. "The bread" she whispered. Now I understood, I flashed back to that night. My mother scream telling her to go away, her delicate, starving body barely holding itself up walking away just to fall down again. It was about a week after her father died, her family now had no money and no food. I had to do something, even if it meant being beaten, even if it meant a thousand beatings I could not let her starve, I couldn't see her like that, it broke my heart seeing tears coming out of her gorgeous eyes that should only be filled with happiness and joy. So I took the bread and dropped it into the fire making sure my mother would see. "What have you done? You worthless creature!" she pulled the bread out of the flames and threw it at my face causing it to burn. "Go feed it to the pigs! No one will buy it anyways!" and so I grabbed it and ran down the stairs and tore out the burnt outsides and when my mother walked away from the window I threw the perfectly good insides at her and ran inside. When I got to the window I saw her stuff the bread up her shirt and run away home. I walked away from the window smiling and continued to work.

We were both now standing in front of the classroom door. "Katniss…" I didn't know what to say. I didn't think she remembered. I had already forgotten. "No, you really have no idea how much help that was for me and Prim…" she whispered. I took her hand and gave it a squeeze "It's alright Kat, you don't have to thank me, I, I just wanted to help" "well you did" she whispered smiling "And I'm glad" I said. We were interrupted by the teacher "Do you two plan in coming inside?" she asked us. I could feel my face heat up from embarrassment "I'm sorry" I whispered and both of us sat down.


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss's chair was on the other opposite side of mine in almost every class. I couldn't help but stare at her. Her words kept being repeated in my mind "The bread". She knew who I was the same way I know who she was, well almost the same way. She didn't know that the bread was more than just a nice gesture but me helping the girl I've loved since I was five years old, me trying to give her the slightest piece of hope that everything would be okay, but most of all me trying to feel less guilty from the fact that even when I knew what happened to her father I didn't gather up the strength or the nerve to go up to her and in the most honest words tell her that I was sorry for her loss, that I felt her pain, because I truly did. Now I had the chance, now life has given me the chance to finally tell this girl how madly in love I am with her, how there is not a second that I am not thinking of her, how she is the one and only girl my eyes can stare at for hours, how she is the one I want to have by my side when we grow older, but still I don't think I have the strength or nerve to do so.

**A week later:**

Katniss and I were now becoming friends. We would casually make conversation and sometimes even walk to school and back home together. The sound of the bell made me jump and break away from my thoughts. She gathered her books and walked out of the classroom. I stood in place for a second wondering if I should or if I shouldn't run after her. I walked out of the class room and towards my locker where Katniss now stood. I was a bit confused by this, her locker is in another hallway so what was she doing standing in front of mine? "Hi" I said. "Hey…Where do you usually go after school, I mean do you do anything?" she asked. "Um…I usually have to work a shift at the bakery, why?" "I don't really feel like going home today, I don't think I could handle it. My mom usually lights a candle and we just sit in silence because well today is my dad's third aniversary of being…" I interrupted her "You could come with me, I could teach you how to make the dough and if you're a good girl we could frost some cookies" I said smiling hoping to get a smile out of her, "Thanks" she whispered with a half smile on her face, good enough. And with that we began to walk to my dad's bakery.

"Dad I'm here!" I shouted after seeing he wasn't in sight. He came down the stairs and his eyes widened as they saw Katniss Everdeen standing beside me, I smiled at him knowing what he was thinking. My father knew about my feelings towards her, he felt the exact same way about her mother but she ran away with a miner. "Hello!" he said in a surprised tone. "Dad this is Katniss, Katniss this is my dad" "Hi, it's nice to meet you" she said shyly which I found adorable. "Pleasure is mine young lady" he responded. "Peeta you can just work an hour and a half today, Rye will work from five to seven" I nodded. _Thank God!_ That meant actually having time to hang out with Katniss. He walked upstairs again and I led Katniss towards the kitchen in the back. "So there's the oven" I said pointing at it "and the ingredients for each type of bread are labeled, see?" I said picking up a jar of flour that read 'Multi Grain'. She simply nodded and asked "Where do we start" "We start making cheesy bread since it's the most popular one" I grabbed some flour, cheeses and herbs and made the dough. "Here" I said placing the dough in front of her. "Now put your hands on it like this" I said moving the dough in a steady rhythm. She then put her hands on the dough and tried to do the same, but it was a bit hard and the dough stayed in the same place. I chuckled at her failed attempts. She glared at me for a second. I put my hands over hers and continued the pace I had before "See, it's like this" I said and she turned to look me in the eyes. "Just like this" I said looking into hers, now fighting the urge to lean in and kiss her. To my surprise, she was the one who leaned, and I stopped moving our hands. Our lips were now barely an inch away from each other. "Peeta do you need any…um never mind!" it was Rye, I wanted to smack him so badly but he ran back up stairs. We moved away from each other, I felt my blood move up to my cheeks so I just kept looking down. From the corner of my eyes I noticed she was blushing just as bad as I was. "I think we should finish the bread…" she said with her eyes still fixed on the ground. "Yeah, we should" and so we made a couple of batches of bread and Rye took over. It was now getting dark out and I decided to walk her home. "Thanks for today" she said. The wind made her hair move, and the sunset made her eyes sparkle, she looked beautiful. "You're welcome, I had fun" "so did I" My eyes couldn't help but look over at her figure, the way her waist moved from side to side when she walked, and of course that meant me getting a spark of excitement run through me. We were now standing in front of her house.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school" she said. I nodded shyly and she turned to walk away. "Katniss" her name escaped my mouth. She turned to look at me and I grabbed her hand pulling her closer, then I crashed my lips on hers. We stood there for a while kissing. When we pulled away she smiled, and walked inside. There I was in the seam, looking at her house, wonderstruck. I couldn't believe what had just happened, in the past week we had begun to talk and right now I had just kissed Katniss Everdeen. I had to pinch myself just to make sure it wasn't just a dream and even then I couldn't believe it. I made my way back home, my legs felt like rubber and I felt lightheaded. Smiling I walked upstairs and into the living room. "Peeta" My dad was sitting on the sofa and was now staring at me with a worried expression. "hey dad" I said while dropping myself next to him. "Everything okay?" he asked still staring. "Everything is perfect" I said now getting up with a smile still planted upon my face. He chuckled like he now understood what was going on. "Alright" he said while still laughing. I chuckled a bit, I was blushing. I walked into my room letting myself fall onto my bed and drift off into dreams of Katniss, the girl who was now almost mine.


	4. Chapter 4: finally

**I am SOO sorry I haven't updated in so long! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please review and tell me how I did. Thanks for reading!**

I woke up to Rye beating the crap out of me with a pillow. "Wake up lover boy!" he screamed while bringing the pillow up in the air then crashing it on my skull. I pushed him and he struggled to keep his balance. "Shut up!" "Mom told me to wake you up" he said while walking out the door. I got up and took a quick shower & got dressed "Breakfast is ready!" my mother yelled while placing plates on the table. I could hear Rye whispering to Dad about how he walked in on Katniss and I at the bakery. This made me blush badly. "So, Peeta, anything new you want to tell me?" my dad said as I was sitting down. I just shook my head while looking down, if he saw my red cheeks he would know. My mom set down a plate with fried eggs and another with burnt bread, but I still kept my head down. "What is wrong with you? Your breakfast will get cold!" she screamed while waving her hands in the air in an exaggerated manner while walking towards the kitchen. I forced myself to look up and quickly grab my food, Rye's and Dad's eyes were now locked on me as they chuckled. "Katniss right, that's her name?" dad whispered to Rye and he nodded. I couldn't stop a smile from forming as he said her name. He now turned to me "What's it like to get the girl you've always wanted?" he asked. I smiled so hard but then I remembered "She's not mine…yet" he nodded "Then make her yours before you lose her" The conversation stopped as my mother walked in and sat down next to my father.

I walked outside and instantly noticed Katniss coming out of the Seam. I smiled at her once she looked up. She walked over to me and I threw my arms around her waist pulling her in for an embrace. She leaned in and kissed my lips gently. "Katniss I need to ask you something…" I said as we began walking hand in hand to school. "What's wrong Peeta?" "Nothing's wrong, everything is perfect, but I never asked you…" I stopped and held both of her hands in mine while locking my eyes with hers. "Will you allow me the greatest pleasure of having you as a girlfriend?" I asked. She smiled "Well of course bread boy" she giggled "Oh so you're already name calling huh?" She nodded. "Well I guess I'll have to call you… Kitty-Cat" her eyes widened and she playfully hit my chest as we began walking to school "You better not Mellark!" She said while giggling. "How about Nissy?" She thought about it "Nope" "Kat?" She simply nodded. I leaned down and pecked her lips before entering the school hallways.

Instantly I could feel the tension. Everyone stared at us as we walked hand in hand towards the classroom until Leeta broke the silence "What is Mellark doing with the seam trash?" I glared at her and she gave Katniss a dirty look. I squeezed her hand and smiled at her which made Leeta throw a fit. "Since when do merchants and little seam brats mix?" she asked while walking over to us. Katniss looked down with teary eyes "Just shut up Leeta" I said through my now clenched teeth, I can't stand seeing Katniss cry it breaks my heart. I wiped her tears with my thumb and kissed her cheek gently. "Oh please Peeta, this little…thing only wants to use you to get food for her poor little family" I couldn't take it anymore, she really crossed the line now, but of course I couldn't just punch her. I'm not the kind to hurt girls but this was an exception "She may not be rich but her personality will always be gold compared to your coal dust" I said while pushing her out of the way before continuing to walk to class with Katniss. "Thanks" Katniss whispered while a tear ran down her cheek, I grabbed her waist and held her tight. "I won't ever let anyone hurt you" I whispered into her ear while rubbing her back. She squeezed me tight before pulling away. "Are you sure you want to keep being with me Peeta? It's only going to get worse…" "Kat just ignore them alright? I'm not going to let you go, I finally have you with me and nothing they say is going to change the way I feel about you" I smiled and pecked her lips before walking over to my seat.

As soon as the bell rang I walked over to Katniss and Prim. "Prim, would you mind if I walked home with you guys?" she giggled "it's alright I guess…" Katniss smiled and I took her hand "then I guess that means you're gunna have to put up with me sweetheart" she blushed. "I guess so" she said while looking down. Prim giggled and I noticed how closely she was watching us. We began walking towards the seam and one of Hawthorne's brothers came running behind us "Hey, wait up!" he screamed before catching up to Prim. "Did you forget about me Primy?" she rolled her eyes "Shut up and walk Rory" I chuckled at how red Prim's cheeks were. As soon as we got to the seam Prim and Rory ran inside the house leaving me and Katniss behind. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She looked down hesitating. "Do you want go to the meadow for a while?" she asked while locking her eyes with mine, and who could say no to those gorgeous gray eyes? "Sure, I think Rye's going to cover for me today anyways" I smiled and she took my hand while leading me. I don't think I had ever been in this part of district 12; I had heard of it but never visited personally. "It's really pretty right?" Katniss asked while sitting down under a tree, probably noticing my shocked face. "Yeah, it is" I said while sitting next to her. "So, Mellark, what don't I know about you?" she asked while smiling at me. "Depends on what you want to know" I answered smiling back. "Hmm, just about anything will do" "Well...did you know I had a twin sister who died at birth?" "No I didn't, that's terrible, and I'm sorry…"she grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. "It's alright; it just explains why my mother is…well, my mother" "Now I understand". "How about you miss Everdeen what don't I know about you?" she hesitated before whispering "My grandparents want nothing to do with me or Prim, we're just seam brats to them, I've never even met them…" this made me frown, how could someone just push away a child because of who their father is and where he came from "Well I bet if they got to know you they couldn't help but love you forever" this was true, how could someone not love Katniss? She's the most caring person I've ever met in my life, and her beauty was a bonus too. She gave me a weak smile and again I cached a glimpse of the pain in her eyes, caused by all the terrible things they've seen and been through. "Now Kitty-Kat don't be upset" I said teasing her with one of her much hated nick names. "Don't start with me bread boy" I chuckled and kissed her, at first it was soft and sweet but then she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down on top of her as she deepened it. We laid there for what seemed like hours, my lips enjoying the sweet taste of hers until someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see a red laughing Rory next to a giggling pink Prim. I instantly felt my blood rush up to my cheeks and then I noticed I was still on top of Katniss. I stood up and so did she, her face as red as a tomato and her lips swollen from all the kissing. "Um…" Katniss was stumbling on what to say. "I have to get home" I said quickly. "Yeah, you should get home" she whispered while still looking down. I chuckled and kissed her cheek which only made her blush more. "I'll see you later Prim" I said and smiled at Rory before walking away. Even outside of the seam I could hear Prim and Rory teasing Katniss and laughing. I could still feel the blood on my cheeks boiling.

When I got home everyone was already sitting down at the dining table "Nice of you to join us Peeta Mellark, sit down before I change my mind" I knew perfectly what she meant so I ran over to the empty chair. "Why are you so red Peeta bread?" Rye asked me. I threw him a death glare that shut him up. My dad chuckled and my mother was now more confused than ever. "Just eat before I send you both to your rooms!" she yelled while setting the stew on the table. Dad smiled and winked at me and I smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5: the reaping

It's been two weeks since me and Katniss got caught in the medow, and unlike any other day with Katniss today is not a good day. Today is reaping day. As son as I woke up my mother told me to go puto n my good clothes and I did. Afterwards we sat down and ate breakfast in silence, each of us in or own worlds. I have to admit I'm nervous. My name is in that bowl five times so yes I do have a slight chance of being reaped but not as much as Katniss does. Katniss has her name in twelve times, more than twice the amount as me. This made my nerves worse, if I get reaped it won't matter no one depends on me. I would be missed but no one will die because I'm gone. If Katniss gets reaped Prim and her mother could starve and I would most likely die, I know for a fact that living without her is not a choice for me, I need her like I need to breathe. The thought of Katniss being gone brought tears to my eyes but it's true that if I woke up one day and found out she's gone I would go mad, I would turn into a wild animal and I would kill myself.

I must have been lost in thought for a while because when I came back to reality everyone had already gotten up from the table and my mother was now finishing cleaning the dishes "Peeta bring me your plate". I gave her my empty plate & joined my father & brother on the sofa. As soon as my mother was done we got up, walked downstairs and my father closed the bakery. This could be the last time I saw the bakery, I quickly pushed that thought away. We made our way to town square where there was now a stage. Up on the stage stood the mayor and a crazy dressed capitol woman who, if I'm not mistaken, is called Effie. I quickly ripped my eyes away from the stage and tried to find Katniss who was now entering the girls section. I walked over to my section which happened to be right next to hers and made my way to the very end of it so I could be next to her. "Hey Kitty-Kat" she looked up "hi Pita bread" she said in a sad and worried tone, she didn't even scowl at me for calling her that, she must be very worried. "Don't worry Katniss we'll be fine" I said as I took her hand trying to sound as reassuring as I could but inside I was completely falling apart. She looked over at Prim who was holding her mother 's hand. "I hope so Peeta, I really do".

The mayor began to speak, telling the story of how Panem came to be what it is now and how grateful we should be towards the capitol. I had heard this many times before so I shut him off after a while. Effie made her way over to the microphone "Welcome, welcome" she said with a huge smile on her face. "Ladies first" she said while dropping her hand in the bowl "Aeela Magunio" I finally began to breathe again. Katniss was safe. A small girl no older than twelve made her way to the stage, her gray eyes holding tears back. "Hello darling" Effie said cheerfully to the girl who now stood next to her holding her head down. "Now over to the boys" I held my breath again and Katniss tensed up "Angelo Sorento" I knew him, his parents owned the butcher shop. My eyes set on the boy standing only a couple of feet next to my brother. They were very close friends, no that's an understatement, extremely close friends. My brother began to cry as Angelo walked past him.

When we got home Rye walked to his room without saying a word and closed the door. Instantly the sound of sobs filled the air, no one spoke or even dared to make a sound. Angelo is a strong boy, skilled with a knife and sword but he will most likely die in that arena and it killed us inside to know that my brother will probably lose the closest friend he's ever had, the friend who he's known since pre-school, the friend that had been over to my house for so many dinners. Tears began to run down my cheeks because now it weighed on me, I may never see Angelo again and even worse my brother may have to watch his best friend die.

The next day I wake up and work at the bakery for a while, Rye comes down for his shift with bags under his blood shot eyes. "I can cover for you" I whisper as he begins to put on his apron "its fine pita bread, go see Katniss" he whispers, his voice showing no emotion. I walk over to him and hug him quickly but very tight, "I'll be back in a while". I take some cheese buns and wrap them in napkin then make my way to the seam and knock on Katniss's door. Prim opens it "Hey Prim" "hey Peeta, Katniss went to the hob to sell her catch but she'll be back soon" I nod and she signals for me to come in so I do, shutting the door behind me. "I brought some cheese buns" I say while handing them to her, she smiles "Thank you Peeta, you really didn't have to" I shake my head "So Prim how have you been?" I ask while following her into the kitchen. "I've been just fine Peeta, how have you been?" she asks while beginning to make goat cheese "fine" "and your brother? I know he and Angelo were very close…" I look down "yes they are, he's worried and upset but mostly just scared of what will happen" she nods.

I hear the door open and close. "Prim?" she walks in the kitchen and smiles when she sees me. I smile back. "Oh, so bread boy's here" I chuckle and she makes her way over to me hugging me tight. "I told you we'd be fine Kitty-Kat" she ignores the last part "I'm glad you we're right" I pull away and gently peck her lips, Prim giggles. "You guys are too cute" Katniss blushes and rolls her eyes "sure, whatever Prim" I smirk and kiss her again.


	6. Chapter 6: Stubborn

We went to the meadow. I sat down with my back pressed against a tree and Katniss sat in front of me between my legs. I wrapped my arm around her and we stayed like that for a while just enjoying each other's company. Katniss turned around in my arms and was now looking at me dead in the eyes "Why?" What is she talking about? "Huh?" she sighed "Why me Peeta? Why do you like me? I mean there has to be at least ten more girls waiting for you in district twelve…" I rolled my eyes and chuckled. She seriously has no idea the effect she can have.

She looked hurt "you're laughing at me?" in a second she was up and running. Oh no… "Kat! Stop!" she kept running. I ran towards her and lucky for me I was faster. I grabbed her wrist and spun her around so she was now facing me; her eyes were filled with tears. I pulled her into my chest and held her tight so she couldn't break from my grip, but she still put up a hell of a fight. "Katniss, I wasn't laughing at you I just find it so unbelievable that you have no idea the effect you have on people. You want to know why I chose you? I chose **you** because you're Katniss; it's as simple as that. You're the most incredible, amazing, caring, talented and gorgeous girl in the district. No, scratch that! In Panem, and yes maybe I could have other girls but the thing is my little kitty-Kat I don't want other girls all I want, all I will **ever** want is you". She stopped squirming and struggling & I was preparing myself for a comeback but she just pulled her arms out from my chest and wrapped them around my waist squeezing me tightly. I sat down and pulled her down with me.

She sat in my lap her arms now around my neck, her face still buried in my chest. I heard her mumble something. "What was that love?" she spoke just loud enough for me to make out what she was saying "I still think you would be better off with a merchant girl" I rolled my eyes "God Katniss you are so stubborn aren't you? You'll never be able to accept it will you?" she rolled her eyes mimicking me "God Peeta you've lost your mind if you thought I would just drop it" I smirked and leaned down to kiss her but she stopped me "I'm serious!" I sighed, she was making me frustrated. I stared at her lips for a second "So am I miss Everdeen, all I will ever need is you…and water of course" she giggled and this time she leaned up to kiss me. "Oh no you don't. It's payback time" I rolled away from her and started running. She followed me giggling, her giggle is just amazing but it's a very, **very** rare sound.

After having a tag war that lasted at least two hours we made our way back to the seam, my arm wrapped around her waist. "And then the bear took the honey and didn't even leave a scratch on me!" "What?" I can't help but laugh; you wouldn't believe the crazy things that have happened to Katniss in those woods. I stopped walking "Kitty-Kat" she looked up at me "yes?" I smiled, she no longer scolded at me for calling her that. "I need to ask you for a favor…" she nodded "well…I want to go to the woods with you" her eyes widened for a second "No" I growled "Whyyyy nooot?" she shook her head "Because Peeta first of all its extremely dangerous, second of all you couldn't walk quiet enough and third of all well just no!" "Katniss I swear-""Peeta I said no! Just drop it!" I'm not giving up that easily, but she didn't need to know that. I smiled at her "Okay sweetheart" she nodded as if announcing her victory. I chuckled and took her hand in mine.

The sun had not yet come out when I left the house. Today is Sunday which means that Katniss would be leaving to go hunting very soon. I have seen her come back at about 6:30 with her game so I needed to hurry up if I wanted to catch her before she went under the fence. As soon as I got to the seam I could see the sea of miners going to work. The all stared at me as if to ask what I was doing in the 'wrong' side of the district. I ignored them and kept walking towards the fence. Katniss was walking towards it too but she was looking down so she hadn't seen me until she looked up and I was standing in front of the hole she had to go under. She began to glare at me "Peeta what the hell?" "You wouldn't take me with you voluntarily so now I'll force you" "just move!" "Alright" and with that I began to go under the fence. "Peeta!" I ignored her and in two seconds I was on the other side. "You coming?".

She kept glaring at me as we walked towards the forest. My footsteps we're louder than hers but not extremely loud either you could just hear some of the leaves crunching, since it was fall. We walked for about ten minutes Katniss had already killed two rabbits. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it when we heard footsteps coming from behind a bush in front of us. She quickly took out her bow and arrow and pointed it straight forward.


	7. Chapter 7: Not very good timing

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT! You don't have to tell me, I just felt the need to update. Tomorrow I'll have an extra long episode! But for now munch on this one (: and after reading this…answer the question at the bottom with a review please! **

"Catnip put the bow down it's just me!" A very pissed off Gale now stood in front of us. Katniss rolled her eyes and punched his chest "Gale you really scared me!" He looked at me with disbelief in his eyes "What's the baker's son doing here?" She rolled her eyes "Peeta, his name is Peeta" "I know" he was now glaring at me. I finally spoke up "I wanted to see the woods, Katniss talks about them they sounded nice" "so you just wanted to see the 'pretty little woods'?" I looked down "I've just never been here that's all, I'm sorry" . Anger took over his eyes "Never been here? You think we hunt for fun? We do it because we have to! Because if we don't hunt we don't eat, our fathers aren't around to put bread on the table!" I really didn't want any problems with Hawthorne "All I wanted to do was be here at least for once in my life, I'm sorry I didn't know it was such a big deal" Gale rolled his eyes "So we gunna hunt or what?" now Katniss rolled her eyes, _God they are so much alike!_ "Sure, have you set up any snares?" he nodded and grabbed a bow and arrow while I just stood there awkwardly. We began to walk around the woods. About five minutes later Katniss groans loudly "Peeta, could you at least TRY to walk quietly? You're scaring off the game!" I didn't even realize I was being loud, now I felt bad, "I'm sorry" I sat down on the nearest rock "I'll just wait here, okay?". Katniss walked over to me and kissed my cheek "I'll be back in a while" I felt my face heat up. Gale rolled his eyes and for a second I could have sworn I saw a spark of jealousy in them, I couldn't help but smirk at it, Gale Hawthorn jealous of me.

After the hunting we went to the Hob, I had heard of it but never stepped foot in it. Katniss sold most of her game & Gale sold most of his. "I'll see you tomorrow Catnip?" "Yeah, same time" she responded, he nodded and began walking towards the seam but quickly turned around "See ya Mellark" I nodded and watched as he walked away.

We were now walking hand in hand through a dark alley that leads to town "Katniss my shift starts soon" she looked up at me "do you have to go? I thought maybe we could…" she stood on her tip toes and her hot breath was now at my ear "go to the meadow for a while and…" her finger was now tracing patterns on my chest, my jeans where becoming tighter with each stroke. Oh no, please no, not here. I sucked in a breath as she began kissing my collar bone, then my neck, her hands dangerously lowering and my knees getting weak. How could she do this to me? A minute, that's all it took for her to just break me down completely "Katniss" my voice was shaky. Her hands stopped and she looked up at me "yes Peeta?" she had an innocent smile on her face. "I would love to go to the meadow, you have no idea how much I would love to go to the meadow, really no idea" she smirked "but…if I don't show up at work my mom would beat me to a pulp" she nodded and took a step backwards "of course, I understand" I was already missing her roaming hands, she pecked my lips "see you tomorrow at school bread boy" then she winked and walked away towards the seam. I let out a groan looking down at my pants, really Katniss? You choose to do this now? All these days I had all the time in the world and you do this now?

I waited for it to die down a bit and walked into the bakery "You're five minutes late" my mom said as soon as she saw me "get to work before I decide to punish you" I nodded while putting on my apron. Five batches of cookies and three cakes later my shift was finally over. After I took the coldest shower I possibly could my attempt at forgetting how sexy her voice sounded or how amazing her kisses, after a while I gave up and just went to bed only to dream about the perfect goddess that is Katniss Everdeen.

**Next chapter: dirty or no dirty? It's your call dear reviewers! & everyone who answers gets a free Mellark bakery virtual cookie! Okay? Okay! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: first time

OK first of all this was…really hard (and awkward) for me to write. I had NEVER written a lemon scene before but you guys wanted dirty and here you go! If it sucks…I'm sorry! But hey I tried! (: ENJOYY!

I take off my apron and hang it on the wall then walk over to the register where dad stands counting money "my shift's over" he looks at me and nods "where are you going?" "To see Katniss" he smiles at her name "Just be…safe okay?" he replies with a wink. I could feel my cheeks heating up with embarrassment. I pick up the picnic basket rolling my eyes and begin walking towards the seam.

I knock on Katniss' door and she opens it "Hey bread boy" I smirk and pull her in for a long kiss one hand holding the basket while the other holds her waist "Hey Kitty-Kat" she pulls me down and whispers in my ear "We going to the meadow now?" I hold up the basket "Yup" she smiles up at me "Prim I'm going out with Peeta, I'll be back in a couple hours!" we walk hand in hand to the meadow, I noticed it was always empty and when I asked Katniss about it she said no one ever comes here…how convenient.

I throw a blanket on the ground next to what would forever be our tree and it wasn't long before we were kissing passionately and out of breath, my back against the tree and her on my lap, straddling me. Her hands snaked under my shirt running up and down my torso, her lips kissing my jaw and then my ear down to my neck where she began to suck lightly, a moan escaped my lips and she just sucked harder, and boy did it feel good.

I unwrapped my arms from her waist and moved them up and down her sides while she began kissing me roughly. My hands now had a mind of their own as they explored her body running up from her legs to her waist to her back and then down her shirt and just above her bra I started to rub her breast "oh…" she moaned against my lips, I must be doing something right. I rubbed them a bit harder and squeezed, her body responded by grinding into mine, now it was my turn to moan.

Katniss started to pull up my shirt and soon it was lying next to us as she kissed every inch of my chest. I pulled her shirt off and stared at her in awe, "you're beautiful" I whisper to her and a blush creeps on her cheeks she leans into me again "not so bad yourself" and with that her lips come crashing down onto mine with more want than ever I slide down the tree, tree! I pull away, Oh shit "Katniss, what If someone sees us?" she shakes her head "even if someone did come to the meadow no one would come this far in Peeta, we're about 15 minutes away from the entrance" she leans down and pecks my lips before whispering in my ear seductively "and completely out of view" I smirk and pull her down again for another breath taking kiss. I begin to pull down her jeans and she kicks them off, it takes me a second to take it in, Katniss Everdeen is on top of me half naked, am I dreaming? Her hands start tracing my pants line eagerly and I lift my butt of the ground letting her pull them off easily. She smirks up at me when she sees the big lump under my boxers and I feel myself blush, she begins stroking me over them and I groan and close my eyes. I was so lost in the feeling I didn't realize my boxers where off until she gasps and I open my eyes to find her staring at my man hood with wide eyes, I smirk "you're so…big" she says with red cheeks that I'm pretty sure match my own. I pull her up and kiss her "I'll go slow, don't worry" I whisper while unhooking her bra and oh my god is she perfect. I roll her nipples in between my fingers and she moans in my mouth, then I bring my lips down to her right breast and suck on it while kneading the other like dough, after a while I switch, Katniss still moaning.

Her hand goes down and she wraps it around my crotch I throw my head back and groan as she begins to pump it, then she moves down and wraps her mouth around it, her lips so warm against my skin, her tongue over the tip and she moves her head up and down while I try to teach myself how to breathe again "Oh Katniss…yes…oh yes!" I feel tension building inside me and I groan "Katniss I'm gunna…if you don't stop I'll cum" the end of my sentence sounding more like a moan, with this she starts moving faster and sucking harder and I feel myself let go "Katniss! " I let out a long loud moan and open my eyes to see Katniss swallow all of me. "That was…wow" she smirks and I flip us over "your turn" I whisper in her ear, I kiss her neck down to her breast then her stomach and stop to trace her panty line with my tongue and she moans, "Peeta stop teasing me" I chuckle and slowly begin pulling them down with my teeth. I sucked on the skin of her inner thighs as I sank two fingers into her and she tossed her head back with a groan as I began to finger her slowly, she was so tight and wet that I couldn't resist I licked her warmth from top to bottom and pressed my tongue deep into her folds, she tasted so sweet. After a second her hands gripped my hair and her hips started bucking towards me, she hissed as her back arched and I wiggled my tongue as far in as possible, she began to moan uncontrollably and I quickly felt her contract then release. Afterwards I licked her all up looking at her while she struggled to breath "T-that felt so good it h-hurt" I smirked before whispering in her ear "good".

She pulled me down and began kissing me, her chest pressed against mine, her arms around my neck holding me in place, her legs wrapped around my waist, but still it wasn't enough I needed her closer, much closer. I needed to be inside her, now and as if she read my mind she whispered "Peeta I need you, please Peeta" seeing her this vulnerable and in need of me made me want her so much more so I looked thru my pants pocket until I found the blue wrapper. She smiled "let me" she opened it and with ease she slid it on to me then pulled me down again.

"Are you sure Katniss? We could stop" she shook her head "I want it to be with you Peeta, I need you so badly right now" I smiled "I need you too" so I grabbed her hips to steady myself and she nodded, after a moment, I move my hips back and then forward in a hard thrust, breaking past her hymen. She whimpers in pain, and I stop, allowing her to adjust to my size while kissing her forehead, her cheeks, her lips and her neck. "It's alright" I whisper in her ear. After a minute she whispers "I'm ready" she says as she intertwines our hands "I'll go slow, I promise just tell me if you want to stop" and with that I slowly begin to thrust in and out of her, with every thrust we both gasp in pleasure and contentment. Our eyes never move away from each other "faster Peeta, please I need more" and that's exactly what I do, my movements faster and harder as I feel a sensation within me begin to grow and I can tell Katniss is close too, she moans my name repeatedly and I find that it drives me to the edge as I release myself into her feeling pure bliss "Katniss, oh god, Katniss!" and right after, her walls contract around me as she screams my name in pleasure.

We both pant our bodies still connected "I love you so much Katniss, you have no idea how much I love you" "I love you too Peeta, so so much" I smile and softly peck her lips. I notice that the sun is setting now so I pull out and lay next to her, she cuddles up onto my bare chest and I pull one of the blankets over us. I lay there with Katniss for a while staring at the sunset feeling so happy I think my heart is going to burst.


	9. Chapter 9: not leaving

**Wrote this chapter on my way to the beach. Enjoy (& review)!**

I break away from deep sleep and as soon as memories from yesterday fill my mind I smile. I get up from my bed with the smile on my face, I shower with the smile still on my face and I sit down on the kitchen table still smiling like a fool. By the time I'm downstairs putting on my apron my cheeks hurt but I still can't stop smiling. I start making the dough, my dad giving me funny looks from the cash register. Katniss has a piece of me, I have a piece of her forever. I couldn't be happier….well yes I could, if I marry her, but we're still too young for that…but we're not too young for- "Peeta…are you alright?" I break away from my thoughts and look up, to find Rye looking at me and feel myself still smiling "Huh?" "You okay pita bread?" I feel myself blush when I remember why I'm smiling "better than okay" he smirks "Oh really…What happened Mr. Tomato?" I feel my face get even hotter "None of your business" "Dad!" oh no… I cover his mouth "shut up!" "Then tiell ma wut happen" his words barely understandable from how hard my hand was squeezing his mouth shut. I pull him to the back and remove my hand. "Next time don't touch me with those! I don't wanna know where they've been!" I blush extremely hard and his mouth hangs wide opened "You…" I look at the ground. "Oh shit…" "Rye shut up!" "You and Katniss-" "Rye!" "I just can't believe you finally lost your-" "You can't tell dad!" "I won't…" he says smirking "so, did you scream?" I blush and roll my eyes "like what? 'OH Katniss..yess!" I roll my eyes again and shove him and he starts laughing "Kitty Yes scratch me right there!" I shove him harder and he starts laughing uncontrollably. I walk away leaving him on the ground laughing only to find my dad standing at the door. He looks at me, eyebrows raised "Peeta" "Um…" "Do you have anything to say to me?" I start stuttering…he's going to beat me to a pulp.

"Why would you leave the batch of muffins there? It's all burnt up; you almost set the kitchen on fire" oh the muffins! "Oh…I'm sorry dad I just went to get something from the back and I forgot…I'm sorry" he nods "just don't let it happen again alright?" I nod and he walks away. I let out a sigh of relief…my heart finally starts beating again. Rye comes out smirking like an idiot "dad I swear I'm a virgin! My bosco stick hasn't been in an oven!" he says with a voice that's supposed to me like mine, I roll my eyes "shut up, or do you want me to tell him about what happened that summer with Delly's cousin's 'oven'?" His eyes widen "alright, jeez I'm sorry!" I chuckle and start working on the dough again.

I just finished frosting a cake as I hear Katniss' voice "Morning Mr. Mellark" "Morning Katniss, Peeta is in the kitchen, you can go right ahead" "thanks" She smiles at me as she walks over, and I put down my piping bag. "Well hello there Peeta Mellark" "hello to you too Mrs. Everdeen" she smirks and wraps her arms around my neck and I close the space between us wrapping my arms around her waist, locking my lips with hers. After a few seconds she pulls away "why do you always taste like vanilla?" I chuckle "oh you don't like vanilla?" she smirks "actually it's my favorite" she leans in and pecks my lips and before she pulls away I pull her back in moving my lips with hers and entering my tongue in her mouth, she wraps her legs around my waist and I place her on the counter. She starts running her arms up and down on my chest and I tangle my hands in her hair that is strangely, down "Not on the counter!" I pull away and glare at Rye; he just laughs and wiggles his eyebrows before going to the front of the bakery. When I look down at Katniss her face is bright red, hair wild and lips slightly swollen & I can't help but chuckle, this girl is going to be the end of me. "You wanna help me frost cupcakes?" she nods while fixing her hair, she's so- "you're so beautiful" I say while holding her hands. She smiles "thank you, you're pretty handsome yourself" she says while running her hands through my hair. I smile "I love you" "I love you too" "like a lot?" Katniss brings her hand to her chin like she's thinking; I slap my chest and put on a sad face. She starts laughing and wraps her arms around my waist to pull me closer "much more than just a lot" I smile "good, cause I love you more than a lot too" I say between kisses "but those cupcakes aren't going to frost themselves" I pull her towards them and show her how to do it. "Hey Peeta" she says after a while "hmm?" I say not taking my eyes off the cake In front of me "you have a little frosting on your face" "where?" I say breaking my gaze "right…here" she says while poking my face with her frosting covered finger and smirking "oh, it's on" I say while flicking flour at her, her mouth hangs open and she picks up a frosted cupcake and rubs it on my face, I smirk and raise my hands in a tickling way "oh no…" she says while backing up "oh yes" and with that I start tickling her against the wall, while she laughs and wiggles like a maniac "Pe-Peeta! Please!" I chuckle and keep going until she's breathless and now I'm lying on top of her on the ground, covered in frosting and flower, while we're trying to catch our breaths. My dad walks in and raises his eyebrows and I jump off Katniss "um…" he chuckles "just clean it up" Katniss giggles and points at me when he leaves "this is all your fault bread boy!" "Oh really kitty-cat last time I checked you're the frosting monster" "nah-uh" I go to tickle her again "ok I take full responsibility!" I laugh and pull her up "come on, this is gunna take a while"

After we clean up and my shift is over we start walking towards the seam. Just as we're about to enter it sprinkles of rain start coming down so we quicken our pace, then its starts pouring heavily and we start running and laughing. We run inside the house and she shuts the door behind us. I look around and notice no one's here "Where's Prim?" I ask "Friends house" she says while taking her jacket off and placing it on a rack next to the door "your mom?" "She went to see Gale's mom" "so" I place my jacket on the rack "we're alone?" I turn around and she crashes her lips onto mine. I'll take that as a yes.

My arms find their way around her waist and hers lock around my neck, I bite her bottom lip softly and she moans before her tongue enters my mouth. I explore the inside of her mouth that for some reason always tastes like mint leaves. Her legs wrap around my waist and I sit us down on the couch, she smiles into the kiss and I pull away smiling "What?" I ask, "Just thinking…" "About?" she runs her hands through my hair "you" I peck her lips "really?" she nods and pecks my lips "what about me?" "Well…" I kiss her "yes love?" I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear & she looks down "I was just thinking about how easy it was for me to open up to you, how I'm not afraid of getting hurt when I'm with you and how scared I am to lose you, I'm so scared of losing you Peeta" I frown & lift her chin with my finger "I would never hurt you Katniss, ever. You're my everything, I love you with every fiber of my being and I don't plan on leaving, so if you want to get rid of me sucks for you cause I'm really not going anywhere" I smirk and she smiles before kissing me "oh, you're more than welcome to stay with me forever bread boy" I smile & I kiss her, then sparks start turning into flames.


	10. Chapter 10

My body falls limply on hers, my head on her chest. A lazy grin plastered on my face, Katniss' small hands brushing my blonde curls off my forehead. I look up and see her smiling down at me, her eyes shinning, cheeks flushed and lips swollen from all the kissing. "You're so beautiful" I voice my thoughts to her. She looks gorgeous like this, so warm and cozy, safe and relaxed... She leans down and gives me the sweetest of kisses "you make me feel beautiful, Peeta" I smile "good" I run my hands up and down her naked sides, goosebumps breaking out on her skin. "I love you" she whispers, "I love you more darling" I peck her neck while she shakes her head "that's not possible mr. Mellark" I chuckle "oh but it is mrs. Everdeen" she smiles and pulls my face up toward her, crashing her lips onto mine. I smile into the kiss as her moans vibrates in my mouth. I place my hands on her hips and she wraps her bare legs around my waist as the kiss deepens. A loud slam of the front door brings me back to my senses "shit" I curse before jumping off the bed to pick up my scattered clothing. We both dress as quickly as we can "Katniss, you home?" We hear Prim's voice call out. "Yeah I'm back here with Peeta give us a sex I mean sec!" I bite my lip to the point where it's almost bleeding, trying to hold back my laughter. "Um...okay?" She sounds confused. Oh prim... Little prim, if only she knew.

I smirk at Katniss "you're going to need more than a sex, I mean sec" she scowls at me while trying to brush her sex hair back to her usual waves. "Not funny Mellark!" I shake my head "really? Cause from here it sounded pretty funny..." Her adorable scowl makes its re-appearance. I smile and place a kiss on her cheek before walking out of the room, trying to smooth down my curls. Out of the corner of my eyes I see the sides of her mouth twitch up. Every time I make her smile my heart skips a beat, maybe it's because she looks so beautiful when she does or maybe it's because I still can't believe I'm able to do that, to bring her happiness and be next to her through it all.

Prims in the backyard milking lady. I smile at her and she smiles back "hello Primrose" she giggles "well hello Peeta, so what were you two doing?" She asks in her most inocent tone. I blush crimson "oh you know, homework" "on a Sunday?" She shoots back. I simply shrug, trying to avoid further questioning. She smiles a knowing smile. Oh great now she'll tease my little kitty cat and she'll get into her pissy mood. I love her scowl (well really any emotion her gorgeous face portrays) but when she gets into that mood she pushes away any affection until it subsides.

Katniss comes out, her hair in a braid and her cheeks slightly flushed. Prim smiles sweetly at her before saying "Katniss are your cheeks okay?" i smirk, did I mention I love her scowl? 


	11. Chapter 11: gale is pronounced asshole

An hour later I'm walking back through the dirt road towards the town, taking my usual shortcut behind the butchery. Staring at the ground while waking I feel myself bump into someone. "Oops, I'm sorry" I find myself face to face with gale Hawthorne... "Mellark" he looks at me with pure hatred in his eyes. "Hawthorne" I try to sidetrack him but he pushes me back, "you and I need to have a long overdue conversation, baker" I roll my eyes "what is it gale?" He chuckles sarcastically "really? What is it? I'll tell you what it is, you! You townies marching Into people's lives expecting everything and everyone to change as you please" "what?" He shakes his head "are you stupid? Look if katniss is going to be with anyone it's me, got it? So you need to back away" who the hell does gale Hawthorne think he is? "Excuse me? Isn't the choice hers to make? Well guess what gale she already chose and she chose me! I'm the one who gets to kiss her while you sit around waiting forever in the friendzone. If anyone needs to back off it's you, off other people's business". I walk away from him into the town but he follows closely behind "we're not done talking Mellark!" I ignore him. "Don't you worry I'll have a lot of fun after she dumps your ass, I'll make her scream my name so loud you'll be able to hear it over here" I freeze in my tracks and turn around "what did you just say?" He chuckles, obviously glad he stirred something within me "you heard me" he barely has time to process anything before my fist comes flying towards his face. All I see is red, how dare he?! He might be older but my wrestling moves definitely come in handy. I feel hands pull me off but I don't know who it is, I hear screaming but my heads pounding. That's when I hear it, her voice. "Peeta, calm down please" she's crying, one of her hands touch my shoulders and the other my bruised eye, both soft and calming. All I could manage was a nod before she pulls me with her back to her house. She tells me to sit, so I do. Mrs Everdeen comes in and puts some cooling paste on my eye while katniss tells her what happened. I'm not sure if im fully down from the adrenaline high, but there's one thing I'm sure of: gale Hawthorne is dead to me. 


	12. Chapter 12

I know, I know, I haven't updated in a looooooong ass time & I'M SORRY! This chapter is short but I will update again if not this week, the next. From now on I'll try to get into a one-update-per-week schedule. Please review & follow!

Mrs. Everdeen leaves quickly after patching me up, having to go help deliver a baby. Now alone with Katniss I find myself being seriously questioned. "What happened?" I look down. "Peeta, why the hell were you two fighting?!" I groan, "Katniss I'd rather not talk about it." I whisper, if she finds out what hawthorne said about her she'd go over to his house and finish what I had started.

"Peeta Mellark if you don't tell me what happened the last time we had sex will truly be our very last!" I throw my head back while groaning, she can't be serious… "And I'm fucking serious." Well damn, fuck Gale I'm not risking that. "He started talking shit about how you should be with him and not me…" "He what? Gale doesn't like me like that…" "Oh yes he does Katniss, 'cause as soon as I told him to fuck off he said- and I quote "I'll have fun after she dumps you, I'll make her scream my name so loud you'll be able to hear her over here."". Her eyes widened and her face got red- angry red. "He said what?!" I nod, "That ass, how dare he? As if I'd ever be with him like that, how dare he? I'm gunna go b-" I stood up and grabbed her face "No you're not baby, I already beat the shit out of him okay? I don't want you anywhere near him right now." Now Katniss being Katniss, pushed me away "Well I can go wherever I want to Mellark, you don't get to tell me what to do no matter how in love with you I am, got it?" "Katniss I'm not trying to control you, I know I can't tell you what to do, and I'll never try to. It's just he's really angry and well, badly bruised right now so lets just give it time before you go and beat his ass, alright?".

She lets out a loud breath and walks over to wrap her arms around me, "I'm sorry for being mean." "Shhh, you're angry, it's okay." She shakes her head "It's not.", she stands on her tippy toes and pecks my lips softly "I love you" she whispers onto my lips, "I love you more" I whisper back. A small smile takes over her face, "You're my lavender tea." I look at her confused and she giggles, "I mean the way you calmed me down…" I chuckle, "I guess I am your lavender tea". We sit on the couch, curled up together, for a while.

I may seem calm but I'm angry, God am I angry. That asshole hasn't seen the last of me, the way he spoke of her makes me so fucking pissed, and the images of them, together in bed, that I can't shake out of my mind make me even angrier. It's stupid to even think of that, I know, but I've always been insecure when it came to Hawthorne, he knew her first. He was there when she didn't even know who I was, and that makes me nervous. I look down at her, her eyes are closed and breathing is even, so she must be asleep. This girl is my everything, I love her way too much and I'll be damned it I let some dick-head like Gale take her away from me.


End file.
